Puckleberry
by sallita
Summary: Entweder folgen OS' oder eine ganze Story. Mal gucken :
1. Season 1 Episode 17

„Wenn das die Leute nicht umhaut, dann tu ich es.", er saß bei Rachel auf dem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte sich einfach von ihr breitschlagen lassen und dieses verdammte Video gedreht. Doch bereuen tat er dies definitiv nicht.

„Die Anderen werden begeistert sein von uns!", Rachel hüpfte praktisch nur noch durch ihr Zimmer und schwärmte von ihrem Video. Puck hatte schon lange abgeschaltet und stellte sie sich lieber in Unterwäsche vor.

Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, warum sie sich ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue entzog. Dabei sah er doch so geil aus und sie Beiden waren dazu noch jüdisch.

„Komm mal wieder runter und setz dich für fünf Minuten mal hin. Das alles war stressig genug.", er hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Er hörte jedoch, wie sie stehen blieb und sich dann schließlich neben ihn setzte. Seine Arme hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

Deutlich konnte er merken, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, sich aber dermaßen zusammennahm, dass sie unsicher hin und her rutschte.

„Spucks schon aus, Berry. Du kannst dich einfach nie zusammenreißen und du weißt, was ich davon halte.", er hörte ihr erleichtertes Ausatmen und konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Ich frage mich in letzter Zeit öfters, wo wir heute stehen würden, wenn wir zusammen geblieben wären.", nun damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass wieder eine ihrer Ideen kommen würde, die sie in nächster Zeit dem Glee Club präsentieren wollte.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht lange gehalten hätte. Du wolltest Finn und ich wollte meinen Spaß.", sie merkte, dass er Quinns Namen nicht aussprechen wollte und beließ es einfach dabei. „Außerdem hast du mich nicht rangelassen und das nehme ich dir immer noch übel.", fügte er keck dran und wartete auf einen Seitenhieb, der jedoch ausblieb. Stattdessen spürte er ein leichtes Gewicht an seiner Seite und öffnete die Augen.

Rachel hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und stur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand geblickt.

„Und heute? Ich bin nicht mehr mit Finn zusammen und du? Du scheinst auch nicht viel Spaß zu haben.", ihre Stimme war nicht sehr laut, doch er hörte jede einzelne Silbe, die ihr über die Lippen gingen.

„Du weißt, dass es von mir nicht abhängt. Wir könnten jede Menge Spaß haben.", er war ehrlich. Auch wenn es Menschen verletzen konnte, er war lieber ehrlich als jemandem etwas vorzumachen.

„Ist das alles was du im Leben willst Noah? Spaß?", sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm und blickte in seine Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er dermaßen von diesen braunen Augen gefangen, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Warum nennst du mich immer Noah?", war seine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansprach, stellte er sich in Gedanken diese Frage. Doch nie konnte er ihr die stellen. Irgendwas hinderte ihn daran.

„Weil du so heißt.", eine so simple Antwort und doch war es für ihn nicht schlüssig. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihren Lippen und wieder zurück zu ihren Augen. Er wollte sie küssen. Auf der Stelle. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ich muss gehen.", er sprach diese Worte, doch sein Körper bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

„Es ist wohl besser so.", Rachel log und das tat sie immer offensichtlich und doch stand er auf vom Bett. Sein Blick galt immer noch ihr.

„Wir sehen uns dann Morgen.", er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen und leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte er um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Wieso hatte dieses verdammte Arschloch – Image so eine Kontrolle über sie? Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand oder etwas die Kontrolle hatte und nicht sie selbst.

„Rachel?", erschrocken blickte sie auf. Jesse stand in ihrem Zimmer und hielt ihr einen Umschlag hin. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass Stunden vergangen waren seit Noah gegangen war.

Verwirrt blickte sie auf den weißen Umschlag, den sie vorsichtig öffnete. Jesse stand an ihrem Fenster und beobachtete sie. Er hielt genügend Abstand, dass sie den Brief in Ruhe lesen konnte.

* * *

_Wahrscheinlich wären wir das Traumpaar der Schule, doch überhaupt nicht glücklich miteinander. Du liebst eigentlich nur Finn und ich will meinen Spaß haben._

_Wir sehen uns Morgen meine heiße jüdische Prinzessin._

_

* * *

_

_Noah_

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und behauptete bloß eine Rechnung erhalten zu haben.


	2. Season 1 Episode 17 II

„Und er sagt wirklich, dass er die Glist nur aus einem einzigen Grund an die Wand gehängt hat?", Kurt sah mehr als nur ungläubig aus. Seine Augenbraue hatte eine ungewöhnliche Höhe angenommen, die mehr als nur Angst einflößend aussah.

„Er sagt, dass er die Liste nur von Rachels Spind abgerissen hat und sie dann an die nächste Wand geheftet hat. Aber wir alle kennen doch Puck. Er war es, ob er es nun zugibt oder nicht.", Tina sah mehr als nur überzeugt aus und die Anderen nickten ihr zu.

Rachel, die an der Wand gelehnt stand, hatte jedes einzelne Wort gehört. Puck behauptete, dass er die Glist von ihrem Spind gerissen hatte? Wieso glaubte sie ihm das nur?

Seit Mr. Schuester diese dämlichen Verhöre durchführte bei dem Club, drehten alle durch. Ständig wurde wer neues beschuldigt, doch wenn es hart auf hart kam waren sich alle einig: Puck war es.

Wieso hatte Noah ihr nicht am vorherigen Abend nichts zu dem Thema gesagt? Warum hatte er sie nur gefragt, ob sie glaubte, dass er es war? Sie verstand das nicht wirklich, doch sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie musste ihm danken und ihm versichern, dass sie an seine Unschuld glaubte.

Doch zuerst musste sie ihr Video dem Glee Club vorstellen und ihren Ruf ein wenig bessern. Die Anderen würden noch sehen, was sie davon hatten sich über sie lustig zu machen und sie als Außenseiter zu sehen.

‚Run Joey Run' würde einschlagen wie eine Bombe und alle würden anfangen sie als die Person zu sehen, die sie wirklich war. Ein Star.

#

So hätte es sein können, doch die Jungs hatten das alles wieder missverstanden. Oder besser gesagt sie hatten Recht und Rachel hatte wieder Mist gebaut. Dabei hatte sie es doch nur gut gemeint.

Finn sprach nun nicht mehr mit ihr, Jessie wollte nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben und Noah war genauso wütend wie die anderen Beiden. Doch bei dem letzten der Dreien musste sie sich noch bedanken.

„Noah?", sie hatte ihn nach dem Football Training abgefangen und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Was willst du denn noch Berry?", er tat nicht nur genervt, er war es auch noch. Ein wenig leise vor sich hinredend, schaute sie auf den Boden. Anscheinend war ihm das doch ein wenig zu lästig, denn er riss seinen Arm frei und ging zu seinem Sportspind. „Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann sag es, sonst bin ich gleich weg.", er zog seine Football Sachen aus und stand nunmehr in seiner Boxershorts vor ihr.

„Ich wollte dich und auch die Anderen heute nicht verletzen mit dem Video.", während er ihr zuhörte schnappte er sich sein Duschzeug und verschwand dann in Richtung Bad. Sie folgte ihm und schien nicht ganz zu merken was sie tat, denn plötzlich stand sie gemeinsam mit ihm unter der Dusche. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass das Video etwas an meinem und auch an deinem Ruf ändern könnte. Wobei, ich hab genau das geschafft. Die Anderen sehen mich als Schlampe.", erst jetzt, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, konnte sie sich eingestehen, dass Finn Recht gehabt hatte. Sie wollte besser dastehen und hatte das Gegenteil erreicht.

„So sehr ich jetzt auch mit dir duschen würde, verschwinde und warte in der Umkleide.", wäre er nicht so wütend auf sie und wäre sie nicht mit diesem St. James zusammen, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich mit unter das Wasser gezogen. Doch sie würde es am Ende bereuen und dieser St. James würde ihn umbringen.

#

„Nimm doch bitte meine Entschuldigung an, Noah.", sie sprang von der Bank auf, als er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften reinmarschierte.

Gott – er hatte bereits vergessen, dass sie ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte und nun stand sie wieder mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm und redete weiter.

Was hatte er nur getan, dass sie ihn so bestrafte?

„Wenn du endlich aufhörst zu reden, dann ja.", grummelte er und warf seine Sachen in seine Sporttasche.

„Danke Noah.", immer noch genervt drehte er sich zu ihr um und wäre fast einen Schritt nach hinten gewichen, da sie ihm doch so nah stand. Wieso schaute sie ihn schon wieder mit ihren braunen Augen so an?

„Wofür denn jetzt schon wieder?", langsam ging sie ihm wirklich auf den Geist. Entweder baute sie Scheiße oder sie redete viel und unverständlich.

„Dass du die Glist von meinem Spind gerissen hast.", Frauen konnten das Thema immer geschickt das Thema wechseln? Müde atmete aus und schaute sie dann an.

„Ich bin kein Mann, der einfach nur daneben steht, wenn auf jemanden eingeschlagen wird. Entweder mach ich mit oder verteidige.", erklärte er ihr und sie lächelte verstehend.

„Aber eigentlich schuldest du mir was. Wie wärs wenn ich heute Abend vorbeikomme und dir zeige, was du bei dem nicht jüdischen Typen verpasst?", überzeugt von sich grinste er sie an und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Der nicht jüdische Typ wird wohl nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, also…", sie grinste genau wie er zuvor und ging auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und strich mit der anderen drüber. Ihm blieb glatt der Atem weg.

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und stoppte vor seinen Lippen.

„Du bist jedoch nicht mein Typ, Noah Puckerman.", sie küsste ihn kurz und verschwand dann zur Tür.

„Ey, Berry.", er blickte ihr nach und sie schaute kurz noch in die Umkleide. „Du bist schuld daran, dass ich noch aufräumen musste und deswegen als Letzter hier weg kann, richtig?", ihr Lächeln reichte als Antwort.


	3. Season 1 Episode 21

**Kapitel 3: Season 1 Episode 21**

Seine Mutter ließ ihn den gesamten Tag Wäsche zusammenlegen, da sie so von seinen von seinen neu gewonnen Fähigkeiten dermaßen begeistert war, dass es seine Aufgabe geworden war. Begeistert war er nun wirklich nicht, aber es machte seine Mutter glücklich, wenn er das tat und so erledigte er die Wäsche ohne zu murren.

Wenn er jedoch noch mehr Tage bei Schusters Frau verbringen musste, drehte er durch. Puck verstand seinen Lehrer wirklich. Von solch einer Frau hätte er sich wohl auch scheiden lassen und am Besten erst überhaupt nicht geheiratet.

Die Pause war längst vorbei, doch vor Geometrie konnte er bloß weglaufen. Es war einfach nur sinnlos – in seinen Augen gesehen. Seine Lehrer und seine Familie sahen das natürlich anders, aber dieses Fach war etwas, auf das er liebend gern verzichtete.

Gerade war er auf dem Weg zum nächsten Kiosk, als er über den Schulparkplatz lief. Und das, was er sah, ließ ihn alles andere vergessen.

Rachel saß in sich zusammengekauert auf dem Asphalt und hatte überall Eier kleben. Auf ihren Klamotten, in ihrem Haar und sogar im Gesicht. Sie schluchzte leise und schnell ließ Puck zu ihr rüber.

„Berry?", schnell hockte er sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen sagten so vieles aus und er wusste, dass er diesen St. James umbringen würde, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommen würde.

„Wo ist er hin?", er war schon wieder fast auf den Beinen, doch sie klammerte sich an seiner Hand. Immer noch liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Noch nie war sie in ihrem Leben so gedemütigt worden und so auf ihren Gefühlen rumgetrampelt worden. Sie wollte solch einen Schmerz nicht noch einmal in ihrem Leben durchmachen. Nie wieder.

„Lass mich nicht alleine Puckerman, bitte.", er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Was verlangte sie da eigentlich von ihm? Dass er einfach so hinnahm, dass man sie mit Eiern bewarf und auch noch damit durchkam? Das Ei, das sie an der Stirn getroffen hatte, hatte wohl eine Sicherung zerstört.

„Niemand wirft meine heiße jüdische Prinzessin mit Eiern ab und kommt damit durch. Was zur Hölle glauben diese Idioten, was sie hier machen? Diesen Typen sollte man mal richtig in den Arsch treten.", er redete sich in rage und plante schon alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Er würde zu dieser Schule hinfahren und einen nach dem Anderen auseinander nehmen und wenn er von der Schule fliegt. Das war es wert.

„Puck bitte! Geh nicht. Das bringt doch nichts. Du kannst das alleine nicht schaffen.", sie schüttelte kräftig den Kopf und krallte sich in seine Hand mit ihren kurzen Fingernägeln. Sie klammerte wie ein Mensch, der vor dem Ertrinken gerettet werden wollte.

„Du hast Recht.", er musste wirklich zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Alleine würde er das nicht schaffen. „ Ich hol die Anderen Jungs und wir reißen diesen Punks den Arsch zusammen auf.", schnell überlegte er, wo der Rest sich befand und wollte schon sein Handy aus der Tasche ziehen.

„Noah!", ihr gebieterischer Ton riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte sie an. Erst jetzt erkannte er, wie verletzt sie war. Nicht körperlich, seelisch. Man hatte sie mit Eiern abgeworfen und ihr jeden Funken Würde genommen. Sie wurde gedemütigt von der Person, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Mit gebrochenen Herzen kannte Puck sich nun wirklich nicht aus, aber mit verlorenem Stolz.

Er versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, doch wusste er gleichzeitig, dass er es nicht konnte.

„Komm, wir gehen dir erstmal die Eier aus dem Haar waschen.", vorsichtig half er ihr hoch. Ihre Hand lag immer noch in seiner und er drückte sie aufmunternd. Zum Glück waren alle Schüler im Unterricht, so, dass niemand sie sah. Wenn die Schule Rachel in diesem Zustand sehen würde, dann würde sie wohl vollends zusammenbrechen.

„Das ist die Damentoilette, Noah.", wenigstens stand sie nicht so sehr unter Schock, dass sie ihn noch belehren konnte.

„Wie soll ich dir denn von draußen die Haare waschen, Babe.", fragte er sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Einen Stuhl, der draußen auf dem Flur gestanden hatte, hatte er sich mit der freien Hand geschnappt und mit dem Fuß die Tür geöffnet.

„Du setzt dich am besten auf diesen Stuhl und ich hol dir Klamotten aus deinem Spind.", er wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Zustimmung oder einen Widerspruch, sondern verschwand.

Es dauerte auch überhaupt nicht lange und er stand mit einem neuen Oberteil, einem Rock und einer Jacke vor ihr.

„Erklär mir wie du an meinen Spind kommst, Puckerman!", sie war wieder ganz die Alte und er musste breit grinsen. Er tat es mit dem Wort ‚Erfahrung' ab und drehte sich um während sie sich umzog.

„Normalerweise würde doch jetzt irgendein billiger Anmachspruch kommen und du würdest mich beim Umziehen beobachten. Also warum so nett Puckerman?", sie konnte sich diese Stichelei einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie musste einfach seinen Sinneswandel verstehen.

„Ich steh nicht so auf Eier.", die Zweideutigkeit konnte man einfach nicht überhören und er grinste breit weiter, als er ihr schließlich die Haare wusch.

„Du musst das nicht machen, das weißt du. Ich habe mir schon öfters die Haare alleine gewachsen und Eier sind nicht so schrecklich wie Slushies. Die verteilen sich auf dem ganzen Kopf und kleben schrecklich. Eier greifen nur die erwischten Stellen an.", sie war wirklich wieder ganz die Alte, denn sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Ich schulde dir noch eine Haarwäsche und das weißt du. Ich begleiche Schulden, merk dir das am Besten.", sie konnte nicht umhin einen Schmerz in der Brust zu spüren. Es war also nur eine Schuld, die er begleichen musste. „Erklär mir mal bitte, warum du so ein seidiges Haar hast, so was hab ich ja noch nie erlebt. Heilige Scheiße, Babe.", gab er zu und sie lächelte leicht während ihre Augen geschlossen waren.

„Ich habe auch genügend Haarspülungen zu Hause für meine Haare. Ich könnte einen ganzen Raum mit Haarkuren füllen.", erklärte sie ihm und dachte an ihr Badezimmer. Eigentlich füllte sie damit einen ganzen Raum, ihr eigenes Bad.

„Ich würde gern andere Dinge füllen.", er war ihrem Ohr ganz nah und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Sie tastete sich vorsichtig voran und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Na das ist schon eher der Puckerman, den ich kenne. Aber vergiss es. Reich mir mal bitte das Handtuch.", es hatte ihr wirklich gut getan, dass ihr jemand die Haare wusch, doch sie wollte jetzt eine Weile für sich alleine sein.

Mit eingewickelten Haaren, stand sie vor ihm und schloss die Arme um seinen Körper. Ein wenig unsicher erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Danke für deine Hilfe und dass du für mich da warst, doch ich will ein wenig für mich alleine sein, Puck. Wir sehen uns bei der Probe.", sie biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht direkt wieder mit dem Weinen anzufangen.

Sanft löste sie sich von ihm und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie sah durch den Spiegel wie er nickte und dann zur Tür marschierte.

„Ach Sweetie, für dich immer noch Noah.", und mit den Worten verschwand er.


End file.
